


Une autre proposition

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Olivier tops everyone, One Shot, olivia is badass, unequal pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où le Général de Division Armstrong a une proposition à faire au Sous-Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Deux propositions, en fait, une fois que la première est balayée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une autre proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À armes égales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310926) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Une autre proposition  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Olivier Armstrong x Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ , bondage  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « avec des accessoires » pour 7_couples  
>  **Note :** comme il n'y a pas grand' chose de décrit je ne pense pas que ça monte jusqu'au NC-17 / MA, mais d'un autre côté, vu que c'est quand même du PWP et avec kink, ça n'est pas si sûr... un avis sur la question ?  
>  **Avertissement :** et pour moi Havoc est consentant, mais ça _peut_ passer pour de l'abus de pouvoir ?  
>  **Continuité :** TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1300+

Le Général de Division Armstrong n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des gants pour ses demandes. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'expose directement, pour être certaine d'être bien comprise. Et en retour, elle n'aime pas les finasseries non plus : elle préfère les réponses claires et nettes.  
Celle de Riza Hawkeye était définitive : elle ne quitterait pas (les ordres de) Roy Mustang. Bon.  
Jean Havoc a hésité un peu sur comment tourner ça, mais a finalement répondu, en toute honnêteté, qu'il était très flatté de la proposition, mais qu'il serait plus efficace en restant à l'Est qu'en se retrouvant coincé au Nord. Que le froid diminuait ses performances, malheureusement, et qu'il s'adaptait mieux à la chaleur, par exemple.

« He bien tant pis. »

Havoc n'a pas l'habitude de repousser les femmes ni refuser une proposition d'un supérieur, en fait c'est rare que les propositions viennent spontanément dans ce sens et il s'attend un peu à ce que le Général Armstrong lui jette un regard déçu et méprisant.   
Sauf que non. Olivier Armstrong n'est pas du genre à montrer sa déconvenue au tout-venant. Le mépris en revanche, façon, « ils sont trop verts, dit-il, et bons pour les goujats » ? non plus, ça serait admettre qu'elle a commis une erreur de jugement. Elle le détaille pensivement, comme si elle le rencontrait à nouveau. Quelque part, c'est vrai, en lui donnant une réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, il a dû changer la donne et elle doit réviser son opinion de lui.   
Et il a l'impression d'être un animal sous l'œil d'un boucher, prêt à être débité en morceaux de viande. Avec raison d'ailleurs. 

C'est d'un ton toujours technique, sans émotion, qu'elle le relance :  
« Une autre proposition, dans ce cas. Puisque ça n'enfreindra pas les règles de fraternisation supérieur/subordonné : on baise ? »

Le cerveau de Havoc déraille. Des pensées à demi formulées et incohérentes se bousculent dans sa petite tête. Il y a tellement de bêtises qu'il pourrait laisser échapper et qui ruineraient ce moment... heureusement il n'en est même plus capable. La dame en face a prononcé des mots magiques, la réponses doit être automatique :

« À vos ordres. »

Ça dit, il peut refonctionner. Car après tout, elle est belle. Malgré sa froideur et sa dureté. Et elle est parfaitement sérieuse : non, elle n'est pas en train de se moquer de lui. 

« Ça sera même un honneur, » parvient-il même à ajouter.

Le sérieux dont il fait preuve lui-même arrache un sourire amusé au Général. 

« Alors suis-moi. »

Et elle le mène à ses quartiers temporaires. Le poste de commandement qu'on lui a attribué pendant les manœuvres jointes Nord/Est. Un éclair de panique traverse Havoc à l'idée que ça n'est pas entièrement privé et qu'il y a un risque, espérons minime, mais tout de même, que quelqu'un les entende ou franchisse la porte au mauvais moment. Il y a des endroits qu'on ne peut pas verrouiller.

Comme si elle suivait sa pensée, Olivier précise :  
« Bien sûr, tu te tiendras à carreau. »  
Et il devra n'en parler à personne ensuite. Compris.

Elle ne lui propose évidemment pas l'amour. Pas une relation suivie. Une seule fois. Sans détour.  
Et pourquoi lui ?  
Il n'a pas à réfléchir longtemps. Elle l'a déjà examiné sous toutes les coutures avant pour évaluer ses autres qualités. Il sait quand même qu'il est pas trop moche et bien bâti et obéit aux ordres et n'a pas l'habitude de poser de questions inutiles. Et il faut bien que le corps exulte de temps en temps. Il se promet qu'il fera tout pour ne pas la décevoir là-dessus.

Olivier garde le commandement : elle le précède dans la pièce et lui donne une dernière chance de se désister : en exhibant une paire de menottes.   
Ça le surprend bien un peu, mais pas question de partir en courant. Il va lui montrer qu'il a des tripes ! Et puis, ben, ça le rend curieux, aussi, de ce qu'elle compte en faire. La réponse ne tardera pas.

Les conditions acceptées et la porte refermée sur eux, elle lui ordonne de se déshabiller. Il s'exécute. Elle le regarde faire avec approbation.

« Si tu veux arrêter en cours de route, prévient-elle encore, appelle Mustang au secours. »

Il reconnaît que ça douchera ses ardeurs. Mais pas question qu'il s'abaisse à ça, se jure-t-il.

« Bien compris. »

Du pouce, elle lui désigne simplement son bureau. Il s'y assied donc et elle referme les menottes sur ses poignets. Clic. L'acier est dur et froid, mais son regard s'est réchauffé. S'il frissonne, ça sera d'excitation.

À son tour, elle se déshabille et il la regarde faire, hypnotisé. La réponse physique ne tarde pas. D'ailleurs ça a l'air de la satisfaire parce qu'elle reste un bon moment à le contempler, bras croisés sous son imposante poitrine. Nus tous les deux, lui posé sur le bureau, elle fermement plantée devant...  
Quand elle rejette sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière et commence à caresser son propre corps, Havoc se sent devenir terirblement stupide, et, c'est un comble, il doit même détourner le regard pour ne pas exploser. 

Mais elle récupère vite toute son attention. Elle le pousse un peu, lui enjoignant de se reculer plus loin. Même sans l'aide de ses bras, il reste libre de positionner son corps : il est assez musclé et assez souple à la fois pour le faire. Pas de problème.   
Il doit juste se rappeler qu'il ne pourra pas _la_ toucher. Et il réalise qu'il ne peut pas garder ses mains inertes ainsi entre leurs deux corps. Il lève les bras et garde les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Olivier apprécie et se hisse à son tour sur le bureau.

La restriction imposée fait prendre à Havoc plus amplement conscience de son corps, des mouvements qui auraient pu être possibles autrement et de ce qu'il lui reste effectivement. Il se sent à sa merci.  
Il sait quand même qu'il pourrait, s'il le voulait, la renverser et se libérer. Mais justement ne veut pas. C'est volontairement qu'il se soumet à elle. Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas... À ce moment, il est prêt à à peu près n'importe quoi.

C'est elle qui est en charge, pour tout. Elle le monte et il bascule les hanches pour faciliter le mouvement. Les abdominaux qu'il exhibe, ça n'est pas juste pour l'épate. Ce sont de vrais bons muscles et il sait quoi en faire ! Elle impose son rythme et il peut juste l'accompagner. Il trouve un point d'ancrage où planter les talons. Ainsi et en mettant à bon usage son sens de l'équilibre il pourra donner des coups de rein sous elle. C'est elle qui mène, c'est entendu, mais il ne va quand même la laisser _tout_ faire non plus !

*

Quand tout est fini, Olivier se rajuste en lui tournant le dos. De toute façon, Havoc, encore perdu dans sa dérive d'après et essayant de récupérer, ne la regarde plus.  
C'est presque avec tendresse qu'elle l'en tire. Elle aurait pu aboyer un ordre, le siffler ou claquer des doigts sous son nez pour rappeler son attention ; non, elle se contente de tapoter son avant-bras. Il réagit vite, se déplie, se remet sur pied et lui tend ses poignets. La clé tourne et les menottes cliquent. Retrouvant ses mains, sa liberté de mouvement, il se sent tout à coup très nu.

C'est vraiment dommage de vous libérer... note Olivier, d'un ton étrangement satisfait.

Havoc se rhabille aussi vite qu'il peut, n'osant répondre tout de suite. Quand il est de nouveau décent – encore qu'il craint que son visage le trahisse – il la salue aussi solennement qu'il peut et promet,

Si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau ce sera toujours un plaisir que de servir sous vos ordres... ponctuels.

Et quand elle lui montre la porte mais avec un sourire entendu, il sait que tous ses efforts pour retenir son propre sourire carrément comblé seront vains. Tant pis !


End file.
